Nebbia & Cieli
by Underword
Summary: Por más que ella demostrara sus más sinceros sentimientos por él, en cambio, él no era capaz de corresponderla…porque su corazón, pertenecía a otra persona. Yaoi. 6927


**Nebbia & Cieli**

By Underword

**Summary: **por más que ella demostrara sus más sinceros sentimientos por él, en cambio, él no era capaz de corresponderla…porque su corazón, pertenecía a otra persona. Yaoi. 6927

* * *

La mañana en Namimori transcendía bajo la discreta lluvia que caía constantemente y de una manera armoniosa

En el mismo momento en Kokuyo, dentro de una de las habitaciones del edificio abandonado de Kokuyo Land. Se encontraba una chica de cabello indigo con peinado de piña observando la lluvia melancólicamente, sus ojos albergaban sentimientos entremezclados que casi podía afirmar lo que eran.

Dolor. Amargura. Decepción. Tristeza. Desfallecimiento.

Podía recordar claramente lo que había ocurrido con la persona que más apreciaba, esa persona fue quien la había salvado cuando estaba al borde de la muerte y le había enseñado muchas cosas. Por lo tanto, a pesar de mostrarle sentimientos bastante claros y precisos hacia él, su querido maestro, su querido Mukuro-sama. No era correspondida.

Sentía ganas de llorar, llorar a mares hasta sentir los ojos arder. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que estar por lo menos feliz de que el peliazul estuviera feliz al lado de esa persona, sin importar que esa persona no era ella.

* * *

En este mismo instante, un chico alto de cabellos azulados y ojos heterocromáticos caminaba con parsimonia en las solitarias calles de la ciudad bajo la lluvia que caía con suavidad por los cielos grises.

Estaba extraño. No sabía que clase de sentimiento era, no lo conocía muy bien.

Por primera vez, necesitaba estar solo en este momento.

Hace unas horas antes, cuando se encontraba en Kokuyo Land sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado cómodamente en su sillón, recibió una visita de la pequeña Chrome.

Se veía más tímida de lo usual pero sus ojos estaban llenos de seguridad, el peliazul entrecerró un momento los ojos esperando en silencio las palabras de su pequeña aprendiz. Y ella, con la poca seguridad que tenía había dicho "Mukuro-sama, m-me gustas".

Después de eso hubo silencio, silencio de parte del Rokudo en aquella sala que había durado una eternidad. La pelimorada no necesitó escuchar las palabras del aludido, el silencio fue una clara muestra de su rechazo; Mukuro sabía de sus sentimientos, desde el momento en que la conoció supo que el corazón de Chrome estaba sellado, pero el problema era que no la veía de esa manera.

La consideraba como una hermana menor a la que quiere proteger con todo junto con Fran y los demás, nada más que eso.

De repente, comenzó a sentir algo, pero no podía expresarlo. Las palabras estaban totalmente atoradas en su garganta, se dio cuenta que algo estaba fluyendo en su interior sólo que no sabía lo que pasaba.

Con su visible ojo lloroso, Chrome sentía ganas de llorar, trataba de ser fuerte para no preocupar a su maestro. Después de todo, no tenía porque ilusionarse tanto; ella había notado algo en Mukuro y sabía de su problema.

Algo le pasaba en su corazón, sin embargo, la causante no era ella sino _él._

"M-Mukuro-sama, ¿está pensando en otra persona? ¿E-Está pen-sando en Bossu?"

La pregunta repentina de su estudiante le dejó en shock por primera vez, su mente comenzó a aparecer imágenes de sus recuerdos pasados desde que conoció a ese pequeño Vongola.

Podía jurar que sentía calor, pero un calor agradable y confortante como esa mismísima llama anaranjada que emanaba en la frente del castaño muy contrario a la llama tenue y frívola de la niebla. Escuchaba con lentitud como su corazón palpitaba con intensidad, en su visión se apoderó la imagen del castaño llamado Tsunayoshi sonriendo cálidamente que transmitía un rayo de esperanza a los demás, incluyéndolo.

No sabía si responderle que estaba pensando en él ahora mismo, después de todo le preocupaba mucho Chrome y no tenía intensiones en romperle sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco quería mentirle.

La pelimorada observando que Mukuro aún estaba en silencio, no necesitó preguntar más, con las lágrimas cristalinas fluyendo en su único ojo se alejó todo lo posible de la habitación con tal de estar sola para llorar en silencio. Ignorando la llegada de los otros, los gritos de Ken llamándola, M.M mirándola con cierta preocupación y Chikusa a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, la miraba de la misma manera como los otros.

El peliazul no trató de detenerla, tenía que respetar su decisión, estar un momento en soledad era la mejor forma para aclarar su mente y pensar con despacio.

Él también necesitaba estar solo, disculpándose con sus subordinados y sin decir palabras, abandonó el edificio Kokuyo Land para caminar sin rumbo alguno para pensar un momento, a pesar de notar las nubes grises que amenazaban con la llegada de la lluvia.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer a cántaros en una cortina densa de gotas gruesas y bruma asemejada a la niebla, se detuvo bajo el techo de una tienda cerrada para resguardarse.

No sabía cómo esto había ocurrido, se suponía que debería odiar a la mafia como siempre se hacía recordar, se supone que tenía sus propios planes cuando se unió a Vongola, sus propios propósitos: poseer el cuerpo del Decimo para así controlar a la mafia y destruirla hasta quedar nada.

Pero, no podía ignorarlo. No podía ignorar cuando su mente reproducía una vez más la imagen del pequeño jefe Vongola; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su inocencia y su aura cálida. ¡Maldición! Odiaba sentirse así por primera vez, no era usual en alguien como él.

-Mukuro? –

* * *

El pelicastaño se encontraba caminando con el paraguas mientras llevaba una bolsa llena de cosas que había pedido su madre, estaba de camino hacia su hogar al notar que había comenzado a llover con más fuerza hasta que, a lo lejos notó a alguien con una cara conocida.

Acercándose un poco más pudo divisar quién era la persona resguardada bajo el techo, ese peinado de piña bastante único y reconocible, cabellos azulados oscuros y ese ojo… el ojo que tanto temió y a la vez mostraba misterio indescifrable, cuya intención de cualquier mortal los llevaría al peligro.

-Mukuro? –susurró sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba lo suficiente cerca de su guardián de niebla, quien pudo escuchar sus suaves palabras que lo hizo girar el rostro encarándolo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Avellana con mirada heterocromática.

Esa mirada lleno de vida que lo atormentó hasta ahora, una mirada absolutamente opuesta a la suya. Una mirada llena de esperanza, determinación oculta, pureza y sobre todo inocencia; tan distinta a la suya, tan distinto a su personalidad.

No podía entender como se sentía atraído hacia alguien y más cuando su destino era gobernar la mafia. Su interior rugía, no sabía si era por rabia o por la intensidad de ver esos ojos, la frustración se hizo presente tenía que resistir.

Tsuna lo observó con curiosidad, los ojos de Mukuro siempre escondían algo que su aguda intuición intentaba descifrarlo; ahora que lo miraba fijamente, no había notado de sus mejillas arder de sólo mirarlo o que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza de la nada.

¿Qué significaba esto?

No había notado que la distancia comenzaba a acortarse en cuánto el peliazul lentamente se acercaba, tampoco el agradable calor de su aliento en sus labios y su mejilla.

La realidad dejó de existir en cuanto el Rokudo inconscientemente juntó sus labios con los suyos, Tsuna abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Su mente le decía que esto estaba mal, que era un chico y que era hetero ya que le gustaban chicas como Kyoko y Haru; pero su corazón no rechazaba ante ese beso, la verdad… le gustaba mucho.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a responderle moviendo sus labios con los del peliazul, notando la muda respuesta del otro, decidió intensificar el beso para hacerle saber todo lo que le hacía sentir.

La mente del pelicastaño le seguía diciendo que se detuviera pero su corazón parecía estar ganándole, no podía negar que le gustaba aquel beso que le regalaba Mukuro.

La falta de aire les hizo llegar al límite en cuánto la lengua del adolescente exploraba la cavidad del otro mientras el pequeño imitaba o intentaba responderle con la misma intensidad.

Una vez que el aire faltó, se separaron. Los ojos nuevamente se cruzaron, se miraron con la misma intensidad, Tsuna llevó sus dedos hacia los labios sintiendo el hormigueo ante la rudeza y caricia del beso.

El calor en sus mejillas seguía presente, su cuerpo anteriormente estaba tibio y ahora sentía un ardor intenso pero agradable ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso podría causar algo así?

Él no era el único, mentía si Mukuro se dijera que no había sentido nada en cuánto juntó sus labios con los del Vongola, el frío que sintió por mojarse con la lluvia se convirtió irrelevante. Ahora sentía un intenso calor que nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida.

No hubo palabras.

Después de todo, por el momento no eran necesarias.

Sin más, unieron sus labios nuevamente disfrutando el beso, la diferencia era que esta vez se convirtió mucho más intenso que el anterior.

Tsuna aún no entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo con él, lo único que su corazón podía afirmar era esto: que a partir de ahora pertenecería a Mukuro.

El peliazul supo que su destino estaba sellado, desde ahora permanecerían juntos. No sabía si tendrían algún futuro, simplemente dejaría que el destino concluya todo.

La lluvia desaparecía para dejar lugar un cielo cálido y brillante.

* * *

**Tada! Mi segundo fic yaoi, espero q les haya gustado de todas las parejas yaoi 6927 es mi favorita. A mí me gustó como quedo, puse un anti6996 para ser les sincera nunca me gusto esta pareja hetera sobre todo odio mucho a Chrome, de todas las chicas de KHR! es la q menos me agrada!**

**Bien nos vemos, saludos a todos los q leen mis fic's y esto ha sido para las fanes de 6927!**

**Chao!**

**Underword**


End file.
